mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Superman is a DC Comic Superhero featured in the MK vs DC crossover game. His counterpart in the game is Raiden. About Superman As an infant, Clark Kent was the last son of Krypton, who was taken to Earth by rocket. He was found in Kansas. He was taken to safety there by farmers Martha and Johnathan Kent there. But when he is Superman, he is perhaps the strongest superhero on Earth and he will do anything to protect his adopted planet. Mortal Kombat vs. DC In the game, Superman defeats Darkseid and stops him from destroying Metropolis. When Darkseid attempts to escape via Boom Tube, Superman uses his heat vision to kill him. However, he actually destablized the Boom Tube and actually merged him with Shao Kahn. After Darkseid's apparent defeat, he turns Lex Luthor, who was working with Darkseid to ensure humanity's survival, in to the authorities. Shortly after, during the merging of the two universes, Superman's powers begin to weaken. He heads to the Fortress of Solitude after hearing it was breached, but was soon attacked and imprisoned by Sub-Zero. Wonder Woman soon defeats Sub-Zero and frees Superman. After hearing that Darkseid may still be alive, he returns to Metropolis, only to encounter Scorpion, who is looking for Kitana. When Superman refuses to tell where Kitana is, Scorpion battles and defeats Superman. Superman later encounters Lex Luthor (who has apparently escaped from prison), Catwoman, The Joker, and Deathstroke, along with Captain Marvel, who informs them of Darkseid's transformation into Dark Kahn and are forced to team up with the DC criminals to defeat Dark Kahn. Superman later heads to the Fortress of Solitude once again (this time with Green Lantern) when they encounter Shang Tsung and Liu Kang (also forced to team up to deafeat Dark Kahn). Superman faces Shang Tsung, but is ultimately defeated. He and the other heroes and villans soon use the portal in Jax and Sonya's base to be taken to Apokolips, which is now in complete chaos. They soon find Raiden and the other Mortal Kombat kombatants., who challenge them. However, Dark Kahn soon arrives and everyone loses control of the Combat Rage. After a huge battle, neither side wins and Superman and Lex Luthor soon turn against one another, blaming one another for Dark Kahn's creation. Superman defeats Luthor, but is interrupted by Batman, who regains control of the Combat Rage. Though Batman is defeated, the battle allows Superman to regain control of the rage. He later encounters Raiden and after a decisive battle, they realize that neither one is siding with Dark Kahn and work together and defeat Dark Kahn, separating the two universes and splitting apart Shao Kahn and Darkseid. However, Shao Kahn is imprisoned in the DC world and apparently powerless. Knowing there will probably be similar invasions in the future, Superman asks the assistance of the wizard Shazam. Shazam improves the man of steel's suit to make him impervious to magic. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "As the planet Krypton braced for destruction, the infant Kal-El was placed in a rocketship by his parents and sent into space. Arriving on Earth as the Last Son of Krypton, he was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent on their Kansas farm. Clark Kent manifests the amazing powers of super-strength, flight, and invulnerability under Earth's yellow sun. Instilled with the values of right and wrong, he has taken on the identity of Superman to defend his adopted planet." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities In all depictions, Superman has always been portrayed as one of the most powerful superheroes in comic book history. As a Kryptonian, Superman is only as strong as the average human being. However, having basked in yellow-colored sunlight since his infantile years, Superman is endowed with several superpowers, giving him unbridled strength no ordinary human could ever hope to gain. Superman's most prominent powers are flight, superstrength, heat vision, ice breath and X-ray vision. Fittingly nicknamed the 'Man of Steel', Superman possesses nigh-absolute immunity to hostile encounters. Superman's resistance varies throughout everyone who has handled the name but it remains consistent that he absolutely immune to all firearms known to man, from ballistics to explosives. However, he has been known to take damage from magical attacks as well as energy based attacks. Superman's most well known and iconic weakness is Kryptonite, ore fragments spread throughout the galaxy from Krypton's debris after its destruction. It radiates a glow which cancels out Superman's powers and causes harm whenever he nears it and can even kill him if he experiences prolonged exposure. Superman has a lesser known weakness against red sun radiation. Moves *'Heat Vision': Superman blasts the opponent with heated rays from his eyes. *'Ice Breath': Superman blows a blast of freezing air at the opponent. *'Inhale Capture': Superman sucks in air, drawing his opponent to him and axe-handle smashes the opponent away. *'Ground Tremor': Superman slams his fist into the ground, sending out shockwaves. *'Soaring Knockout': He throws his opponent into the air, jumps up and spikes them. *'Shoulder Charged': He charges at his opponent with his shoulder. *'Up, Up, and Away': Superman hovers in the air. Any button pressed causes a different attack. **'Hover Heat Vision Close': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from close range. **'Hover Heat Vision Far': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from long range. **'Hover Ground Tremor': Superman drops to the ground and slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. **'Hover Cancel:' Superman drops back down to the ground. Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "After his encounter with the invaders and their magical powers, Superman knew he was vulnerable to similar assaults in the future. With the aid of the wizard Shazam, he applied ancient Kryptonian lore to the creation of a new costume, giving him resistance to magic. Attacks by sorcerers and demons now have no effect on the Man of Steel." Heroic Brutalities *Nail Driver: thumb|300px|left|Nail Driver: Superman pounds his opponent straight into the ground, similar to [[-03-0034-03-0034Sheeva's Nail Driver.]] *Freeze Slam:thumb|300px|left|Freeze Slam: Superman freezes the opponent with his ice breath and flies up with them. He then drops them to the ground, where the ice shatters, and Superman flies downward and stomps on them. Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters